


It's Really No Big Deal

by Sportscandycollective



Series: A Series of Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Accidents, Apologies, Broken Bones, Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Slight SportaRobbie, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: HC what if one day Robbie was working on an invention by his billboard, and sporacuse by miss stake kicked a soccer ball hitting the later Robbie was on making him fall braking his arm???NOTICE: PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ONTO OTHER WEBSITES.





	It's Really No Big Deal

Robbie flinched as the hammer head met his thumb once more.

Sucking on his bruised digit, he frowned and continued working on the upper frame of his latest scheme.  
One of the brats mentioned something about still being afraid of dinosaurs. The last time he dressed up like one, it ended disasterously. So, Robbie decided to try again, only this time eschewing the complicated and poorly built costume.  
No, this time he decided that a dinosaur mech would be far easier to manage. And, of course, he could make it much bigger that way.  
Right now, only the frame was near finished on the gigantic robot. It looked a little goofy at the minute, with a bare metal frame and a pair of spherical, white bulbs with painted black dots for eyes. Eventually, however, he figured the thing would exude pure menace and, hopefully, scare those little brats back inside for good. Then he could finally get some rest!  
At least, if he could even get this thing built without killing himself. He briefly glanced at his bandage covered fingers with a sigh. One day he'll just go to the trouble of building an army of robotic minions, that way he wouldn't have to build anything himself.  
Of course, to do that, that requires a little effort on his part. Short-term effort to produce long-term laziness. Even that sounded like too much.

As he continued to hammer away, another rhythmic sound caught his attention. He turned, teetering precariously on the flimsy ladder, and immediately scowled as he processed who was making the conflicting beat.  
Sportacus, of all people, was out in the fields a few yards away, kicking around a soccer ball. He seemed completely oblivious to Robbie's presence or the invention he was working so endlessly on.  
Robbie sneered.  
"That Sportacow can't practice in the sports fields like everyone else? Of course he has to practice near me! Bet he loves showing off with his flippity-flips and muscles just to annoy me!" The villain groused, before turning back to his work and hammering in another nail.  
He continued to grumble to himself as he worked, mumbling his annoyance over the continued presence of the blue-suited hero and his constant insistence that everyone be as noisy and active as possible. He lamented his poor choice in residence, and contemplated looking through the real estate ads to find a more suitably quiet location.  
Of course, that requires work too.  
And human interaction. With a _real estate agent_.  
Robbie shuddered at the thought.  
He was so caught up in his internal complaining and moving considerations, he missed a loud cry of "Watch out!" from Sportacus.

He did not miss, however, the sudden jolt that vibrated through the ladder, and sent his balance backwards.  
With a panicked cry, Robbie felt himself fall through the air, the ladder falling with him.  
" _Well, I had a good life. Okay, maybe not. I had an okay life. I always expected I'd die young, though not this way._ " Robbie thought to himself in resignation. He closed his eyes as he prepared to have a rude meeting with the concrete.  
His landing was awkward and poorly made, and Robbie thought he distinctly heard the sharp sound of a bone cracking as he tumbled across the pavement. The ladder narrowly missed hitting him as it clattered against the ground, his tools crashing down with it.  
Robbie rolled across the ground and came to a dead stop at the grasses. He groaned, gathering himself as he sat up. He tried to move his right arm, but winced and nearly swore as it protested with searing hot pain.  
"Oh perfect..." He groaned after realizing why his arm hurt.  
"Robbie!" cried the hero.  
Robbie let his eyes shift to the sprinting hero.  
"Double perfect." He grumbled.  
Sportacus slid on his knees right next to Robbie, his eyes wide with worry.  
"A-Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I-I didn't, I mean I didn't...I didn't mean to kick that ball so hard! I really was trying - "  
"It's fine, Sportaloon." Robbie said tersely.  
Sportacus recoiled only momentarily, before continuing.  
"Here, I'll get you to a hospital. We can take my airship and - "  
"No need. Even if you had to, I'm not getting in that flying metal death trap." Robbie said, twiddling his fingers on his left hand.

Gently, he smoothed his broken arm with his other hand, all the while he whispered unspoken words under his breath. Sportacus jumped back as mysterious, purple sigils glowed on the villain's arm, creating web-like lines across his forearm and bicep. They flared quickly, before finally disappearing.  
Robbie stretched his right arm, which let out a symphony of pops and cracks, before shaking it out with a sigh.  
"There. It's gonna be sore tomorrow, but it's basically good as new." Robbie commented.  
He looked over at Sportacus, who was staring with his mouth dropped open and his eyes wide as dinner plates.  
"You know, you stay like that and flies will make a home in your mouth." Robbie said with a snicker.  
"You...You can do magic...?" Sportacus said in a hushed tone.  
"Yup, and no I'm not telling you how. Now if you'll excuse me Sportaloon, I have a date with my orange chair and my TV. I think I've done enough work for today, so I intend to be lazy for the remaining time." Robbie said, standing to his feet and dusting off his vest. He strode towards his pipe entrance, ignoring the scattered tools and busted ladder that still laid on the ground.  
Sportacus looked pleadingly at the villain. "B-But Robbie...!"  
"Don't have ears under that hat, Sportafreak?" Robbie asked with a look. "I said I'm busy being lazy. Now scram!" He said, slamming the pipe lid as he vanished into his lair.

Sportacus stood there for several minutes before he finally left.

\--

After an episode or two, Robbie found himself bored with TV.

With nothing to distract himself, he thought over his exchange with Sportacus that morning. He groaned and ran his hand down his face. He regretted displaying such magic in front of the hero. He knew that all he'd done was open a can of words that the hero would never shut up about. Soon the kids will know he can do magic, and then the rest of town. Next people will be asking him to fetch Frisbees stuck in trees, or to untangle shoes from powerlines.  
Robbie cursed his luck. Once again, short-term laziness is about to yield long-term work.  
"Couldn't wait to heal the arm, could you Robbie? No, just had to show off high-level magic right in front of the town's overexcited, energetic, and definitely bad at keeping secrets hero? Stupid, stupid..." He muttered, sinking deeper into his chair.  
A loud banging sound rang through the lair.  
Robbie groaned louder. He pulled a pillow around his head, trying to block out the noise.  
The knocking sound appeared again, though more rapid this time.  
"Go away..." Robbie grumbled.  
More knocking.  
Annoyed, Robbie shot up onto his feet and stomped over to his periscope. He pushed it up right at the entrance of his lair.  
"Can't you scram? You're interrupting me in the middle of a perfectly good pity ses -" Robbie started, before finally seeing who was knocking on his front...lid? Door?  
Sportacus stood right in front of his pipe, looking a little like a scared squirrel and staring at the periscope. He held a large bouquet in his arms as well as a small white box with a ribbon on top.  
Robbie frowned.  
"I thought I told you I'm being lazy today. That means, no visitors. Do I need to spell it out to you?" Robbie spoke firmly through the microphone.  
"I know..." Sportacus said quietly. "...but I really needed to talk to you! And say...I'm sorry."  
Robbie quirked an eyebrow up.  
"You don't need to apologize, no damage done. Now, scram."  
"But I do!" Protested Sportacus. "I was reckless and I broke your arm. That should've never happened, and wouldn't have if I'd been more careful."  
"Yeah, maybe. But remember Sportaclown, I healed my arm. So, really, nothing bad's been done. So no apology is needed. Now, go."  
Sportacus didn't budge though. He looked a little like a kicked puppy as he stared at the periscope.  
Robbie sighed. "You still feel bad, don't you?"  
Sportacus looked to the side and gave a small, shallow nod.

Robbie groaned and pulled down the periscope. Turning on his heel, he strode over to the ladder that led up to the entrance of his lair. He paused, biting his lip as he stared at the ladder. He really had no wish to climb the thing, especially considering his arm was still sore from the healing spell.  
Robbie shook his head and sighed. No sense hiding it at this point, especially since Sportacus already saw him use his magic.  
Allowing his wings to unfurl, Robbie darted up the pipe and crashed through the lid, busting it open and nearly blinding himself with the bright sunlight. Sportacus jumped back at the sudden noise and appearance of the villain. He was so startled, in fact, that he stumbled onto his bottom, the flowers and box falling to the side.  
Robbie flared his wings, transparent and shining, as he looked frustratedly at the hero.  
"Look Sportaflop, let's go over what happened, shall we? You hit my ladder with a soccer ball. Did you mean to knock over my ladder?" He asked.  
Sportacus quickly shook his head.  
"Did you want to break my arm?"  
Sportacus, looking horrified, shook his head again.  
Robbie fluttered down, holding out his arm.  
"Do you see any lasting damage?"  
Sportacus, after examining the appendage, gave another headshake.  
"Then you're FINE." Robbie said exasperatedly. "Stop with all the self-pity. Let it go. People make mistakes, some more than usual but still. I'm not dying, and no one's going to run you out of town for accidentally knocking over a ladder. If that were the case, that Stinky kid would be exiled from LazyTown forever. So, if it'll help you, you're forgiven. But you don't need to apologize. Got it?"  
Robbie's expression fell, however, once he noticed how the hero was gawking at him and staring, most prominently, at his wings.

"Robbie, you - " Sportacus started.  
Robbie gave a disinterested glance at his own wings and sighed.  
"Yes, Sportagenius, I'm a faerie. No, I don't like sugar plums since they're just deceptive sportscandy and no, I won't take you to Neverland because it's too darn far away. You can try and make another ingenius comment, but trust me I've heard it before." Robbie said flatly, crossing his arms.  
Sportacus finally regathered himself enough to respond.  
"Your wings are beautiful." He finally said in a hushed tone.  
Robbie's face softened. Well he'll be darned, the hero found something to say that he hadn't heard before. He looked back at his wings in confusion.  
"You...You like them? These old things?" He asked.  
Sportacus nodded. "They're the most beautiful wings I've ever seen."  
Robbie's cheeks flushed a bright pink.  
"C-Come on, they're just plain old dragonfly wings. Nothing spectacular. You want to see pretty wings, go meet a meadow faerie. They have butterfly wings." Robbie said with a half-smile.  
"I think they're pretty amazing." Sportacus said earnestly.  
Robbie's cheeks darkened. He felt a conflicting mix of emotions over the honest and reverent comments the hero was making about something he felt were so...plain, and even ugly, for so many years. Did Sportacus really find them that lovely?  
"Umm, thanks." Robbie finally said, feeling a little awkward and just a smidge guilty. He carefully landed on the ground and tucked his wings behind him.

The two stood there in awkward silence for several moments before Sportacus bent down and picked up the gifts from the floor.  
"Here, I know you said I don't have to apologize, but I figured you'd still want these." Sportacus said, his own cheeks growing pink. "I-I got you purple ones, because you seem to like purple." He explained, handing the villain the flowers. "And I found you this pretty slice of cake at the bakery. I don't know anything about sweet, but it has a flower on it so I figured it'd be good."  
Robbie took the gifts and looked over the bundle in his arms. The guilt grew in his heart, and his expression softened.  
"Look, Sportacus, I should be the one apologizing. I'm, uh, sorry I was acting like a prick earlier." Robbie said.  
He gave a small smile. "I like these gifts, though. I'm surprised you actually bought me cake though."  
Sportacus laughed. "Yeah, the bakers thought I'd gone insane when I said I wanted a slice of cake."  
"Hey, would make my job easier if you just bought yourself some sugar." Robbie noted with a sly smile.  
Sportacus laughed, and soon Robbie joined with him.  
After several minutes, Robbie shifted the gifts over to wipe a tear from his eye. Sportacus's laughter also died down, and he looked with a warm smile at Robbie. He sighed, and settled himself down.  
"You are okay though, right?" Sportacus asked one last time.  
Robbie, choosing not to be snarky, simply responded, "Yes, I'm sure. My arm will be sore tomorrow, but that's it. Happens when you hastily cast a healing spell."  
Sportacus smiled. "Okay, that's good. Just wanted to make sure."

The hero looked over his shoulder. "Um, I guess you want to get back to being lazy, huh? I did interrupt you."  
Robbie's smile vanished. He looked at his gifts, then back at the hero.  
"Well, uh, yes but...I mean, have you ever tried it?" Robbie asked.  
Sportacus raised an eyebrow. "Being lazy? Tried, but I'm not very good at it."  
Robbie smirked. "That's only because you've never been taught properly. See, I'm a master at laziness. I can get you lounging in front of the TV by this afternoon, without a thought about health food and flipping."  
Sportacus shrugged. "I don't know..."  
"Unless you're too chicken, that is. Or this is a challenge you can't finish." Robbie baited.  
Sportacus smirked and gave the villain a look.  
"I think this is just a thinly veiled way to ask me to hang out with you." He pointed out.  
"Hey, you actually got me to laugh. Don't ruin the moment by trying to analyze my plans." Robbie said, starting towards his pipe. "Are you coming or not?"  
Sportacus chuckled and shook his head. "Why not, I'll give it a try."  
"Good. Only one condition though: no kicking soccer balls." Robbie said with a smirk.  
"You have my word, no soccer balls." Sportacus said, doing the boy scouts salute.  
"Dork. Get yourself over here." Robbie said, his cheeks turning pink as he ducked down his pipe.

The two hung out for the rest of the afternoon, chatting and generally enjoying each other's company, all the while Sportacus tried (and failed) to learn the art of being lazy. Robbie wasn't complaining though. The mere fact that he got Sportacus to try to deliberately be lazy was an accomplishment on its own.  
He could've gone without having to break his arm to accomplish it though.


End file.
